Harry Potter and The Elven Court - Rewrite
by greasy snivellus
Summary: AU Dumbledore panics when the wards around Privet Drive collapse and a 9-year-old Harry is missing; who had taken him and why? Elf!Harry Flawed!ButGood!DumbledoreandSnape, SelectiveWeasley!Bashing - Rated M for Alcohol, Tobacco, Language and (slight) Sexual Themes Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer: I do not own The Silmarillion or any other works by J.R.R. Tolkien, nor do I own Harry Potter or any other works by J.K. Rowling. I only use concepts created by them (and other authors/people I have not mentioned) and take them into another sandbox. This is purely recreational. BTW this is not a crossover.

Complete Summary:

Harry has always been a freak to the Dursleys, one to be abused and ignored. One day, the abuse goes further beyond the line than ever before, when two strangers with pointed ears come and intervene on Harry's behalf, going as far as taking him away, away to the Elven Realms, where apparently he was practically(literally?) royalty. What does this mean to Dumbledore's plans for the Greater Good? What does this mean to the Wizarding World? And more importantly, what does this mean to Harry?

Pairings: Undecided between Harry/Daphne, Harry/Susan or Harry/Tonks or Harry/OC; Neville/OC

Themes: No Slash, HEAVILY flawed Dumbledore, Ron/Molly/Ginny bashing, Flawed but good Snape, No Harem

Warnings: Rating is for gore and violence (possible mentions of sex in later chapters – nothing explicit though), consumption of alcohol, inappropriate language and crude humor.

Chapter Summary: History of Elves + Harry being taken by the elves.

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of the old Elven Court story. I lost sight of the plotline, soooooo I'm rewriting it. And sorry for the almost 1 year inactivity; life has been busy (research thesis and all that) so I'm very very sorry for that. And to readers, this is AU. Please don't argue about High elves differing from blood elves and such, since in this AU, Highborn = Bloodborn. But do feel free to suggest and correct contradictions I might have made in reviews or PMs – either will do (I'll PM a reply if the review warrants one[i.e. a question, a conversation-worthy review, etc.]; however I will reply on a post if it is a widespread question.

**A/N:** Ok I changed Harry's age to 6. Laptop got broken, basically no laptop till now, so all the old files goodbye. Changed the age to suit my mood, since I lost my plot notes and I forgot most of what I wrote there due to the long time I didn't read them.

Anyway, on with the story.

~Parsel ~

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

{Other language aside from English and Parsel}

Animal languages aside from Parsel like Owl, Phoenix, etc.

[Mind speak with others or self]

*Parsel is not just a snake language here; it's a reptilian language, although snakes are the primary users.

**Ages(as of this chapter):**

Harry: 6 years old

Dumbledore: 134 years old

Voldemort: 78 years old at the time of his first death (so 84 if you count his wraith as living)

Saelihn: 149 years old

Varus: 561 years old

**Prologue**

**A History of Elves**

Elves used to have three distinct subraces – Highborn, Shadowborn and Sylvan – which were expanded to four when a Noble house of the Highborn violated a magical oath, and the price that magic extracted from them was subservience to the victims of the violation: wizards.

Highborn elves, also known as the High Elves or the Blood Elves, had twin kingdoms in Britain, and four major nations in mainland Europe, two dynasties in Asia, an empire in Africa, and a colony (offshoot of British Highborn) in the Americas. However, in recent times, the Highborn were reduced to a single major city in Britain, a single nation in mainland Europe, and a kingdom in the Americas. The colony in America rebelled against British Highborn rule, and succeeded, while the European Highborn was decimated by internal strife and the war with Grindelwald. The African and Asian Highborn were mostly untouched in these conflicts, and have remained isolated from their brethren in Europe and America, thus little to no knowledge is known about them.

Shadowborn elves, also known as Night Elves, controlled the entirety of Ireland and the Low Countries. It is assumed that they are under a single rulership, although nothing has been confirmed by any reputable source. They have a more active presence in Asia, and it is well known that they are in a war against Asian vampires for reasons unknown.

Sylvan elves, also known as Wood Elves, control Wales and parts of Scotland under a single king. Mainland Sylvans mostly stay in the forests of France and Switzerland, where they have an alliance with the native populations (veela and the like). African Sylvans, on the other hand, are unsurprisingly reclusive and secretive, killing and blackmailing just to keep the secret of their jungle strongholds. Asian Sylvans are the most well-known after the British ones (who were renowned to be allies of Merlin) since they are the creators of the Terracotta army (which was enchanted to be a reserve force to their army), the builders of the Great Wall (which was to protect against Werewolf and Trovani(1) incursions from Mongolia) and the backers of modern-day mundane China.

TRALALALALALALALLAALALALALALLAALALLALA

**4 Privet Drive – No one's POV**

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST! We have an IMPORTANT meeting and thus we have to be early!" A walrusy-looking man bellowed at the cupboard door, before ripping it open and grabbing a boy and throwing him out. "Make yourself useful freak!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The boy moved to the kitchen and started cooking. He was just starting to remove the bacon from the pan when suddenly he was pushed face first into the cooking (still sizzling) bacon. Harry immediately screamed as his face (notably his forehead) was now being cooked with the bacon. No matter how loud the boy screamed, the adults didn't even flinched and ignored the pig-boy (was it even human? It looks like a moving mass of fat) holding his head down. The gruesome event continued in such a manner until a sudden loud bang and white flash blinded them all, forcing the pig-boy to let go of the smaller boy who was still screaming.

"Dursley." A deep silky voice uttered, "I believe that the boy is here as a boon for all of you. Not a bane to the boy".

Vernon, blinking away spots, started sputtering, "You! FREAK EARED JIGGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! And what gives you the right to question me?"

"Elf. I am an elf, not a, what is it? A freak eared jiggy." The man with pointed ears spoke with a slight irritation in his silky voice, "And as for the second and third questions, I believe that firstly, I am your better, and secondly, you are harming someone of importance to our society."

"Our society?!" a loud screech was emitted by the horse, err lady, "Excuse you, but OUR society doesn't have freaks like you unless they're in the slums."

"Again, you insult what you do not understand. And I apologize, I was not talking about your mundane society, I was talking about Elven society."

"Ha! Important you say? The old coot says that elves are the human freaks' servants!" This time it was the walrus who spoke.. erm Vernon, "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RELIEVING THAT FREAK OF HIS PAIN WHEN HE COMPLETELY DESERVED IT!?" he roared when he saw that the elf actually had a companion who was currently seeing to the boy's injuries.

"He deserved it?" The elf's voice suddenly turned into a whisper, radiating anger, "And do tell me, Dursley, what he did to deserve it."

Vernon turned pale.

**Meanwhile, in Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, and lastly, the crowning glory (as seen by his eyes anyway) of his long career, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Oh, and Grandmaster of the Order of the Phoenix since 1971.

He was currently absently looking at the silver gadgets on his side table which monitored Harry Potter's health, his location (a ward based schematic – pings when Harry leaves the wards unwillingly), his core, and finally, the wards' conditions. Wait a moment. They were all starting to smoke, minus the locator.

"Oh bugger this." Albus immediately ran to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder on the way and throwing it in.

"Arabella Figg's house!" Albus practically shouted this while going into the now green flames.

**Figg's House – Dumbles' POV**

Arabella was starting to eat dinner when suddenly her fireplace flared green, depositing a spinning Albus onto her parlor floor. Apparently he had been in too much of a hurry to cast stabilizing charms and to utilize the floo lessons(2) they all took when being inducted into the Wizengamot the first time.

"Albus! I wasn't expecting –" Arabella was cut off by Dumbledore saying, "Bella, call the rest of the Order. Tell them it's a Phoenix Grade Emergency(3)."

"Very well. However I must –" Arabella stopped speaking due to Dumbledore running out of the house. "Well that was weird."

Dumbledore ran down Privet Drive, his old age not hampering his speed (after all, for a wizard of his power, he's just middle aged, isn't he?), when he suddenly heard screaming from Number 4.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGH" This one was a slightly deep voice. Dumbledore assumes that it was probably the walrus of a man that Petunia Evans married

"PLEEEEEEEASE NOT MY DUDDEEEEEEEERS AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRG" The second scream was 'slightly' higher in pitch than the first. He presumed it was Petunia, as there should be no other female in the house.

"AAAAAAAAA –" A whinish scream was cut off and Privet Drive was once more silent. Obviously a silencing spell of some sort. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks in front of Number 4. He kept feeling that something was off with the wards. He started casting diagnostic spells and revealing spells, muttering curses with every discovery. 'An apparition prevention ward, a portkey ward, AN ANTI-MAGUS WARD!? A magic suppression ward, and what're these? They don't look like Latin-based wards or any other language that I know. Family magic? I thought only the Potters and –- ah, yes, the Blacks. Sirius did betray the Potters. Perhaps he shared some of the family magicks to his fellow Death Eaters.'

Albus started trying to dispel the Anti-Magus ward – he was a Fire Mage (4) after all. It wouldn't do for him to be incinerated by the ward; it turned a mage's element on himself if the mage in question crossed the ward – and was failing to, as he realized that it was in Ancient Elvin, a language he was barely knowledgeable in, and to his knowledge, the only other human wizard who would be more knowledgeable in the subject than him was in hiding. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Meanwhile, inside Number 4 – Harry's POV**

"Imperator, the old coot is outside, trying to break through your wards." The female elf said to the older elf while trying to tend to Harry's burns and bruises.

"Saelihn, first of all, stop with the formality, it's scaring the boy." The female elf, apparently named Saelihn, looked down at Harry and indeed the boy was shrinking away from both of them. "Secondly, that old coot is a human, who probably doesn't have knowledge of Sindarin. Lastly, do you really have no trust in my skills?" The last statement was delivered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, skill." Sarcasm dripped through Saelihn's voice. "I'm done with him. Is the portal ready?"

"It is. Activating in five seconds, lasting for ten." The portal stones that were being laid down by the 'Imperator' started glowing and floating into an approximately oval shape.

"Ready."

"Very well. Harry, please hold on tight." The only reply Saelihn got from the boy in her arms was a tightening of the hold on her, to the point that her right arm was starting to go numb.

**Outside**

Albus was already joined by Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Remus John Lupin (he was called in desperation since very few members actually responded without Dumbledore himself calling the emergency), Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall. Severus Snape, Albus' old spy in the Death Eaters, one Severus Snape was currently indisposed, due to a potions accident injuring his chest and lungs.

"Albus, what is happening?" Minerva asked. She had seen the Headmaster chanting in a very refined, smooth sounding language while waving his wand around.

"He's breaking a ward, looks like Elvin to me in nature if the language he's using is the same as the one I'm thinking" Mad-eye replied. "We won't be able to help, aside from protecting him from anything or anyone that can come out of the house. My eye won't be of help. The house is occluded."

"What language?" Remus, ever the scholar, asked.

"Sindarin, or as known to us, Ancient Elvish."

Albus suddenly yelled, "RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" and started running to the end of the street and casting protective wards and runes as he went. The company started running, startled by this when they felt magic roiling tangibly in the air.

"Merlin almighty, a portal? Where does it lead, what is being summoned? If these are demons…" Alastor muttered. The company was already near Figg's house, casting every protective shield, ward and charm they knew. Seconds later, the roiling magic they felt intensified and was gone.

"Alastor, Albus, what happened here?" Molly shrieked. "That was one of the scariest feelings I've ever felt!"

"And for good reason Molly, since if the portal activation went awry, we would have been at ground zero (5) of an explosion the size of Hogwarts." At that declaration, the Weasley matriarch's face paled. She turned her ire to Dumbledore.

"AND ALBUS! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING –" her screeching rant was halted by her husband with a Silencing Charm. That did not deter her, however. She just keep opening her mouth, trying to speak even without sound.

"Albus. Why are we here?" Arthur spoke for the first time since arriving.

"This is, rather, this was the residence of one Harry James Potter."

"I thought you said it was safe –" "Albus!?" "YOU MEDDLING OLD COOT –" "YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME –" the simultaneous shouts of shock and surprise broke through Albus' silencing ward.

END

Next Chapter: Harry is in the Elven Realm of Sindar, the first Highborn kingdom in the world, while Remus searches for him. Pettigrew is sighted near the Burrow, Sirius is brought in for a retrial.

(1)Trovani – a bear and wolf hybrid which is sentient. They are faster and stronger than werewolves, however they are slower and weaker than vampires. They have a weakness to silver, being a far cousin of werewolves. Their bites are infectious, turning the victim into Trovani.

(2)Floo lessons – Floo, portkey and apparition lessons are given to newly inducted Wizengamot members and Ministry Department heads to teach them how to arrive gracefully and silently (in the case of apparition).

(3)Phoenix Grade Emergency – synonymous to "Code Red" and "Red Alert".

(4) Mages/Magus/Magi – they are elemental wizards with a deeper connection to magic compared to other wizards or elementals. Elementals are beings that are able to control the elements, regardless of race. Creature Elementals are beings made of their element and are considered guardians of magic.

(5) Alastor was a very good auror, skilled even in muggle martial arts and muggle technologies. Some of his best captures (example in question, Dolohov) were made using muggle pistols. Thus the usage of muggle terminology. The lack of reaction is due to him using the term during the First War.


End file.
